Great Lakes Avengers Application
by Chaotic Jason
Summary: I do not own any characters mentioned or the likeness of any characters in this story. This is about a teen sending in an application to the Great Lakes Avengers, but getting something else in return. (I'm not good at writing summaries)


Dear Great Lake Avengers,

Hello, I am Jeremy Fitzgerald. I am an 18 years old, and I have lived in Milwaukee Wisconsin for almost my whole life. I'm not that smart, and I'm not all that athletic. I did play football my freshman year if that counts for anything. I've never really been a "party guy", but I did have some friends. We didn't do much, hung out, went to some superhero conventions. We actually met you guys once or twice. I doubt you guys would really remember though, it was quite a long time ago. Back when I was a kid. The first time I have ever seen you was back in New York, I was visiting my grandpa. I saw Doorman and Flatman in central park. I was too shy to say anything. Anyways, back to the topic on hand. I know your team is looking for hero's again, with the recent lost you have had and all, and I would like to offer my help.

I would like to start off with my powers. I…..well…...don't have any, per-say. Wait! Before you crumple up this letter I still need to tell you, I do have the X gene. We don't quite understand what changed though. Literally nothing is "wrong" with me, well other than this birthmark on my arm, so nothing out of the ordinary. I only mention this because I have been spoken to by that one guy, at the X mansion, well what use to be the X mansion, before, well, you know. Anyways they said that my powers could, and almost definitely will, become prominent around my early twenties, late teens, so it could even happen as you are reading this letter! But more importantly, you probably want to know what I could do now.

Well to start, I can take a hit, and I mean really take a hit. I used to get beat up, like a lot, but it never really seemed to hurt. What really made me realize I had a high pain tolerance though was when I was a kid. We were vacationing, and well, we had a run in with Deadpool. I know you guys knew him, and you probably heard about this, but when I was like eight, he kind of took me hostage, and made me, an eight year old, drive a car. Long story short, I sped down the street and got ejected from the car. I was bloodied up and many bones were broken, but I could barely feel a thing, and even better, I healed up fast. (And got to miss school for a month!) Other than that I was hit by three more cars, a motorcycle accident, and ugggh, what were they called? Like they were those green things that invaded like everywhere.

This actually brings me into my next topic, my run in with other super heros. A lot of them were unintentional, yes, but I won't say I just got in the way. For that while Spider-Man was dead, and well then there was that new one, but before that, I actually was able to help out (This is when I was about 16, I was living right outside Forest Hills with my grandmother until I was 17). I looked up some basic medical techniques, got out my hockey mask and my taser (my dad is overprotective), and went out. I will say, I am not a good fighter, but I can make a good strategy. I would even say I was pretty successful, getting nothing more than a two inch knife wound. Of course though I was never recognized, I did meet another costumed kid though, his name was like Asskick or something? I don't quite remember, he was pretty cool though, and taught me some stuff even! Other than that I met Spider-Man (the first one), , and Bruce Banner. All on casual events, but hey, still cool to meet them.

So I guess this is it. This is what I have to offer your team, and I greatly appreciate you even reading this. Thank you so much and keep up the good work.

Sincerely,

Jeremy Fitzgerald

 ***separate letter***

Dear Jeremy Fitzgerald,

This letter is in regard to the "application" that we have recently received. Reading over, we do see you have some extreme potential. Granted, we were not impressed with how casual your letter was written, but we can look past that. We're not recruiting you to write, and you did read that correct, we are recruiting you. We figure you have been affected by the X gene, with what you described resembles a "healing factor" of sorts. Along with that, you just sound like you can handle yourself. There is one thing though, you will not be directly working with us. You see, we will be relocating you to our new, secret team, full of new recruits. Where is this, you might ask. Well pack your winter coat, because we are sending you to Wellington MT.

To give you a little more information on why you are being sent here exactly. Wellington is the biggest city in Montana, and the bigger the city, the more crime. Your team operates not only in Wellington, but in its surrounding cities and states also. We extremely appreciate you wanting to help us Jeremy. Just to let you know, now would be a good time to start packing. As you read this there will be a car arriving to bring you to the airport. By the time you land in Montana we will be expecting a costume design and aliases to add to your file. Sorry for being so straightforward, but you are now legally unable to opt out. You now know about the secret team, and that's how we expect it to be kept. Secret.

You now have ten minutes to finish packing, say your goodbyes, and to be at your doorstep ready to leave.

Best Regards,

Doorman


End file.
